Teenage drama
by alecto8
Summary: Teenage psyche in an adult body and memories. It's not like anything bad could happen between these two. Just some fun.


"Come on ma! We'll never know unless you let me go!"

"I know you like Grace, but her father…I don't want you going to his house"

"It was before"

"Kid, I know the guy personally, he is really mad, as in insane. I don't trust him at all and I don't want you going to his house on a date with his only daughter"

"It's just studying!"

He was getting all red, from embarrassment, anger and frustration.

Regina who had caught the fight between her son and his mother walked up to them in front if Granny's.

"Is everything okay?"

"Ma won't let me go to Jefferson's house"

The queen frowned. "Why would you want to go to…"

"I'm supposed to work on my science project with Grace"

The blond looked at Regina in a way that told her what she thought about that meeting.

"And Jefferson's agreed to let you come?"

"Hmm, we thought it would be good idea to be sure you guys were okay with it first"

Emma interrupted them.

"Well we are not!"

"Ma!"

"What Miss Swan is trying to say, as badly as she always does is that maybe you guys could see each other in a …neutral place"

"He would never let us come to our home"

She didn't let it show she was still touched when he talked about her house as home.

"I was more thinking about Snow's place"

"But it's always crowded there!"

Emma spoke again. "Why would you be alone if it's just to study?"

"You don't get it! None of you does! It feels like…couldn't you guys see things like my perspective?!"

"We are not teenagers anymore Henri!"

Regina scoffed but didn't say it out loud, she still got a mean look in response.

"I wish you were teenagers! At least you wouldn't be acting like…old people!"

His eyes turned purple for a second, and both women felt weird for a second.

The blond pushed him on the shoulder. "What the hell kid?! You can't go and do magic when something doesn't go your way! See what a bad example you set!"

"Me! It was most likely an accident, and it seems like nothing happened"

"You never know with magic. Kid I get the sass and sarcasm you get, that cute, but try not be all evil queen on us"

"Don't worry ma, I'll never be a queen"

He snickered, exchanging a look with his mom.

"Stop being proud of that! He'll think it's all right"

"He knows the risks of magic and he never did any before. We'll deal with it, geez, breathe. You're just mad because he went purple and not white" She raised an eyebrow to make sure she got the double meaning.

"Why do you always have to act all superior like that?!"

"Because I am"

"You really think you are better than everybody else?"

"No, just the whole idiots fan club"

"Wait, am I in the club or…? Never mind, you are not better than me"

"Find one example. Just one, I dare you"

As the argument progressed they didn't see Henri roll his eyes and let them fight as usual, nor did they realize that they were getting closer to one another, as they always tended to do when bickering.

"Like you could shoot a gun"

"I can shoot fireballs!"

"That's not the same"

"You aim and boom, same thing"

"I'm sure I can aim better than you do"

"You are on, Miss Swan!"

Regina grabbed the ugly red jacked and pulled the blond along, mumbling.

After a few minutes they were in a field, Regina made a traps to throw clays appear.

Emma grinned. "You are so on!"

"Always eager to be ridiculous"

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself queenie"

"Do no call me…"

"Queenie, wanna bet on it? The first on who miss 3 clays will the other's slave for a week"

Regina snorted "As if I wanted you to follow me around for a week"

"That's a no? You scared? Admit it, I can do something better than you"

"Obnoxious Swan. Fine. Get ready you're going down"

"Oh that's awfully forward of you"

Emma regretted it as soon as the words left her lips, Regina blushed for a second but was back on her feet instantly.

"Well…you never know…slave…"

Emma eye's got big as she swallowed. Her throat suddenly dry.

* * *

><p><em>Just a little, fun, I don't want it to be long. I hope you liked it. Feel free to review.<em>


End file.
